Der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben bist du
by laser-jet
Summary: Was bez. wer mach in Harrys Leben Sinn? Wir ein Streit mit Ginny einiges klären? HPGW


Ü/N Ihr wollt mehr kurz Geschichten? Na gut, dann müsst ihr mir aber auch ein paar Vorschläge schicken was ich übersetzen soll.

Die Geschichte „The only thing that make sense is you" wurde von „Freckles1405" geschrieben und liegt seit über 1 Jahr ausgedruckt unter meinem Bett.

Der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben bist du

Es war alles ihre Schuld. Sie musste natürlich mit der ganzen Heldensache anfangen. Sie wusste doch wie sehr mich das ärgerte. Es stört mich wenn irgendjemand auf der Straße zu mir kommt und mich um ein Autogramm bittet nur weil ich der berühmte Harry Potter bin.

Wie auch immer, wir waren gerade aus der Bücherei gekommen, wo wir für einen Test in Zaubertränke am nächsten Tag gelernt hatten. Obwohl sie ein Jahr jünger war als ich benahm sie sich wie eine gleichaltrige, sie sah sogar so aus. Ihr glattes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern hinunter und kringelte sich auf ihrem Rücken in leichten Locken. Ihre sommersprossige Haut glitzerte im Sonnenlicht. Und eines ist sicher: Wenn sie mich noch einmal mit ihren großen braunen Hundeaugen ansieht werde ich ihr verfallen. Und ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich dachte, dass sie so wunderschön sei.

Dann kam ein Mädchen auf mich zu und fragte mich nach einem Autogramm. Nachdem sie wieder verschwunden war beschwerte ich mich darüber dass immer Leute zu mir kamen und nach einer Unterschrift auf einem Blatt Papier, einem Geldbeutel oder etwas ähnlichem fragten.

„Nunja Harry, du bist schließlich ein Held." sagte Ginny.

Das störte mich wirklich.

„Ginny, verdammt noch mal, ich bin kein Held. „Ich bin alles, aber kein Held.

„Natürlich bist du das." sagte sie. „Du hast den Fluch von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt."

Ich lachte spöttisch auf und packte meinen Rucksack. Sie folgte mir und sprach weiter: „Denk doch darüber nach. Du bist der einzige der jemals, JEMALS einen Angriff von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt hat."

„Ich ging weiter auf die Türen der Bücherei zu, Ginny direkt hinter mir. „Das macht mich aber nicht zu einem Helden, ich hatte nur Glück, unglaubliches Glück. Wieso sollte das einen automatisch zum Helden machen?"

„Du verstehst einfach nicht Harry." fing Ginny wieder an.

Ich sagte das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum: „Pumpernickel." und stieg durch das Portrait als es sich öffnete. „Hör zu Ginny, ich bin kein Held. Ich habe nichts getan um ein Held zu sein."

„Doch, das hast du." sagte Ginny. „In deinem ersten Jahr hast du den Stein der Weisen zerstört. In deinem zweiten Jahr hast du…" Ginny stoppte und errötete kurz. „…mein Leben gerettet." Sie räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „In deinem dritten Jahr…"

„Habe ich absolut nichts getan."

„Du hast Sirius vor dem Tod gerettet." korrigierte Ginny mich. „Im vierten Jahr bis und Du-weißt-schon-wem entkommen und warst der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers. Im fünften Jahr…."

„Ich habs' verstanden." sagte ich ihr als ich mich an einen Tisch beim Feuer setzte. „Aber ich hatte bei allem Hilfe."

„Nein, nicht beim Trimagischen Turnier." beharrte Ginny.

„Es macht einfach keinen Sinn." sagte ich.

„Was?"

„Dass ich dieser große Held sein soll. Ich habe nicht getan außer einen Fluch zu überleben, und damals habe ich auch nichts getan weil ich nur ein Baby war." meinte ich.

„Das macht doch alles Sinn."

„Hör doch endlich auf."

„Wieso sollte ich."

„Weil ich es möchte." schrie ich.

„Es gibt keinen Grund die Stimme zu erheben." schrie Ginny zurück.

„Ich kann schreien wann immer ich möchte." Brüllte ich jetzt wieder.

„Nur weil du berühmt bist?"

„Laut deiner Aussage ist das der Grund."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt."

„Das hast du aber gemeint." schrie ich. „Außerdem, ich wette dass das auch der einzige Grund wieso wir Freunde sind, weil ich ein Held bin."

„Das ist nicht wahr Harry, sag so was nicht." Ginnys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Wieso bist du dann meine Freundin?" fragte ich. „Das ist der einzige Grund der Sinn macht. Sonst macht nichts in meinem verdammten Leben Sinn."

„Es gibt vieles das in deinem Leben Sinn macht." meinte Ginny.

„Was denn zum Beispiel?"

##Keine Antwort##

„Genau wie ich sagte."

Ich ging auf die Treppe zu, drehte mich dann aber noch einmal um, um etwas zu sagen und bemerkte dass Ginny weinte. Zwei Tränen liefen über ihre Wange hinunter. Dann plötzlich fühlte ich es. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte ich plötzlich dieses seltsame Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Es schmerzte nicht, war aber auch kein gutes Gefühl. Es war nur…seltsam.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Ginny wischte mit ihren kleinen Händen über ihre Augen um die Tränen zu entfernen. Ich lächelte. „Ginny, es gibt eine Sache die in meinem Leben Sinn mach."

„Welche?" fragte Ginny schnüffelnd.

„Du."

##Stille##

„Was meinst du?"

Ich ging zu ihr. „Du bist die einzige die in meinem Leben Sinn macht Ginny. Meine Freundschaft zu dir, und…" Ich blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und hob ihren Kopf hoch, sodass sie mir genau in die Augen sah. „Die Art wie ich für dich fühle."

Ginny schluckte. „Und…wie?"

In einer hastigen Bewegung lehnte ich mich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Es war mein erster Kuss, aber ich wusste dass es einer der Besten sein würde. Ich fühlte wie Feuer durch meinen Körper strömte, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Ich wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, aber nach einer Zeit die uns wie fünf Sekunden vorkam löste sie sich von mir. In Wirklichkeit waren es fast fünf Minuten gewesen.

„Für…für was war das?" fragte Ginny.

Ich lachte. „Ginny, ich liebe dich. Das ist das einzige das in meinem Leben Sinn macht."

„Sie lächelte ebenfalls und sagte: „Nun, in diesem Fall würde ich es hassen dir den einzigen Sinn in deinem Leben zu nehmen." Und damit küsste sie mich wieder.


End file.
